Hawke's Joy
by av981638
Summary: Hawke and Caitlin are preparing for the birth of their child, but will circumstances make this event anything but happy?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: sorry took so long for this story to come, have had major writers block on how this story should end, plus RL has kicked me in the butt. As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters!_

_This story picks up approximately four months after my last segment…. Caitlin and Hawke are preparing for the birth of their child, but of course things happen to possibly make it not so happy._

Caitlin Hawke sat on the bench on the porch and watched her husband on the playing his cello. As she listened to the music she couldn't help but think of all that had happened in the last few months. "I still can't believe we got married." She thought with a smile. "And we have our miracle baby due soon." Catlin instinctively started rubbing her protruding stomach. She thought of the wedding just a few short weeks ago, where they took their vows on the pier with their friends and family surrounding them. Hawke came up and sat next to her after setting down his cello. "Are you okay?" He asked softly. Caitlin smiled, "We are just fine." Hawke put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "It's been an amazing few months, huh?" Caitlin asked Hawke. "Oh yea, it has!" Hawke said with a chuckle. "But I wouldn't change anything, well maybe a few things." He said as he held Caitlin close. "When is Dom supposed to be here?" Caitlin asked as they watched the eagle soar over the lake. "Any time now." Hawke responded as he listened for the chopper to come around the mountain. "And here he comes." Caitlin rolled her eyes. "I still want to know how you do that!" She said with a laugh as the chopper came into view and they stood up to go meet their old friend and foster father.

Dominic Santini stepped out of the Santini Air chopper and greeted both Caitlin and Hawke with big hugs. "How are you doing Cait?" He asked with a big cheeky grin. "Just fine, Dom, just fine." Caitlin said, "I'm feeling good, the baby is doing great, I can't ask for more. I am finally able to go back to work, at least part time and desk only, so I can help you with the dreaded paperwork." They stepped inside and sat down just to relax. "That's great honey." Dom smiled. "It's been lonely without you two at the hangar." Dom couldn't help but feel extremely happy for the two in front of him, even though he knew all the good can't possibly last.

**TBC…..**

**What do you think? Should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters._

It was Monday morning at Santini Air, and Dom came in early to open up and greet Caitlin back for the first time in months. He heard the chopper approach the hangar, he stepped out to watch as Hawke landed and walked around to help Caitlin out of the chopper. "Isn't that a sight for sore eyes!" Dom called as he walked out to meet them. "So glad to have you back Caitlin." Dom gave her a big hug. "Thanks Dom!" Caitlin said with a laugh, "Glad to finally come back, even if it's for a little while. What is the schedule like today?" Dom grinned. "Busy, busy, busy!" He said. "We have three students today, plus I have to go check out a movie set, and who knows what else will pop up." Caitlin shook her head, "That is pretty busy, Dom" She said. "It kinda makes me wish I could help." Hawke nodded. "We know, Cait." He said. "Just having you here IS helping." Dom couldn't agree more. The three walked in to get the day started.

As the morning passed, Caitlin had worked through most of the pile of paperwork on Dom's desk. Dom and Hawke were working on a camera mount when the phone rang. "Santini Air!" Caitlin answered. "Hello?" Dom and Hawke stepped toward the office. "Hello?" Caitlin said once again. Her eyes widened as someone finally responded. "Slow down, I can't understand you, Erin." Dom and Hawke looked at each other in concern. "Erin, what happened?" Caitlin demanded. "When?" She leaned back in the chair and closed her eyes. "How bad…" Caitlin's voice cracked before trailing off. She listened some more as tears started running down her face. "God in heaven." She whispered before putting the phone down. Without a word, she got up and walked out of the hangar.

Dom and Hawke could only watch as Caitlin walked outside and sat on the bench. They walked out and sat beside her. "What's wrong, Cait?" Hawke asked gently, as he saw the tears streaming down her face. Caitlin wiped her face. "Do you remember me telling you about my oldest brother?" She said in a low voice. "Of course." Dom said. "Well, I don't have much information yet, but apparently he was pulling out troops from where he was, and they came under fire." Caitlin said. "We do know that his chopper went down after being hit several times." Hawke put his arm around her and hugged her. "Have they found him?" Dom asked softly. Caitlin shook her head, "No, they have not been able to find him." Caitlin said. "They listed him as MIA, possible KIA. My mom got the call this morning. They are searching but nothing yet." Caitlin buried her face in Hawkes chest. Dom and Hawke couldn't say anything but both were praying he was found safe.

The three sat there as Caitlin cried. No words were spoken, but Caitlin knew she had the support of the men that sat beside her.

_A/N: if you are not familiar with military abbreviations KIA stands for Killed In Action_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters._

As the day passed, no word came on Caitlin's brother. The next morning they all were at the hangar when the phone rang. "Santini Air." Caitlin answered. "Erin?" Caitlin listened while Hawke and Dom stepped closer to her. "I see." She whispered. "What now?" She listened before hanging up. "What did she say, Cait?" Dom asked softly. Caitlin let out a breath. "So far he is MIA." She answered in a low voice. "Everyone has been accounted for except him. From what they could piece together he was able to land the chopper even though he lost all power, he wasn't found anywhere. They don't know if he was taken or if he took off, but I know my brother, he would not run off for anything." They could see the fire in Caitlin's eyes. "None of this makes sense. The military is looking at putting him as gone AWOL." Dom and Hawke looked at each other in shock. "Why?" Dom asked. "Because, they think he may have turned, if so, he could be going to court martial." Caitlin answered with a sigh. "Unbelievable." Hawke growled. Caitlin stood up and picked up the stack of paperwork to work on. Dom and Hawke knew she was trying to make herself busy and they let her.

Two days passed since the last call and no new information was found. Caitlin was silent, both Dom and Hawke knew she was not handling the situation well, but they knew better than to push her so they gave her space. Caitlin grabbed the mail and looked through it. She put all down except one envelop. She opened the letter and found a picture. As Caitlin read the letter she felt shivers run down her spine. "Oh, my god." She said. "Its him." Caitlin felt panic. "Hawke!" She cried. Dom and Hawke came running. "What's wrong?" Hawke demanded. "Look." Caitlin handed him the letter and picture. Hawke read the letter and looked at the picture. "Is that…" Hawke asked. "Yes, that's my brother." Caitlin answered softly. "That's Mitch." Dom looked at the letter as well. "I don't understand. Why did this come to you?" Caitlin shrugged, "I have no idea, but I think we should call Michael. Maybe he can help" Dom and Hawke agreed, so Dom went to make the call.

Thirty minutes later, Michael arrived. He took the letter and photo and asked Marella to start finding information while he checked with Caitlin, Dom, and Hawke. Caitlin was at a loss. She didn't know what to think or feel. The words in that letter had her feeling a fear she hadn't felt in months. The words repeated themselves over and over again:

**Ms. O'Shannessy;**

**I believe I have something, or should I say someone important to you. **

Dom and Hawke watched Caitlin as she seemed lost in thought. Michael had stepped out but didn't have anything yet….

_A/N: Who could have taken Mitch? What is the connection to Caitlin?_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters._

Hawke couldn't help but worry about Caitlin. He knew that it would take a huge toll not only on her, but their baby too. "Michael, have you found anything yet?" He asked as Michael came back into the office. Michael shook his head. "Not a thing." He said. "I think we will have to wait to see if any more letters come." Hawke's blue eyes narrowed. "You know Cait can't handle this." He growled. "She has been through so much already, now this." Dom, who had been silent, couldn't help but sigh. "String is right, Michael." Dom said. "Cait is not doing well at all. She is closing herself off, even to us. This may be too much for her." Hawke knew Dom was right. Caitlin had not spoken a single word since Dom made the call to Michael hours ago. He carefully approached Caitlin. "It's time to head back to the cabin." He told her gently. "Michael is going to keep searching and will let us know the minute he finds anything." Caitlin looked at him and nodded but didn't say anything.

The next day Michael met them at the hangar. "Anything?" Dom asked Michael. "We have found some leads, but nothing concrete yet." Michael answered. "How is Caitlin?" Dom sighed. "Not well, she hasn't talked at all. String is beside himself with worry." Dom said. "We have never seen her like this. I know that she is very close with Mitch. If he isn't found who knows how she will react." Michael nodded in agreement. "We are doing everything we can." As Michael walked outside to see if there was any new information, Dom walked over to Hawke and Caitlin. Caitlin was sitting in the chair and Hawke stood by her. Dom locked eyes with Hawke and could tell he was struggling. Don kneeled by Caitlin and took her hand. "How are you sweetheart?" He asked, hoping she will answer. Caitlin squeezed his hand and shook her head. "I know this is hard, Cait, but don't shut us out." Hawke said gently as he took her other hand. "We will do whatever it takes to get him back." Caitlin nodded. "I know." She whispered. "It's just this takes me back to when we lost dad." Both Dom and Hawke didn't know what to say so they stayed silent.

As they waited for her to say more, both Dom and Hawke couldn't help but wonder what happened to her father. "Mitch followed in dad's footsteps. Dad was Army as well." Caitlin began. "I remember growing up wondering why daddy was gone so much. When I was ten, daddy explained everything to me, you know, deployments and such. It was hard on all of us, but it was much harder on me. My mom always said out of the girls I was daddy's girl, she thought it was since I was so much like him. Anyway, I remember daddy telling us he is being deployed once again. He said he was to be gone about five months, and he would be back in time for New Year's." Caitlin wiped tears off her face. "The time seemed to fly by, then, on Christmas Eve, we were sitting in the living room by the fire when there was a knock on the door. I remember looking out the window and seeing three black trucks outside." Dom and Hawke looked at each other. They knew exactly what that meant; they felt their hearts breaking for her. "Mom opened the door and found four military men in front of her. And she knew. Dad was killed in action. All they would say was he died of hostile fire." Dom and Hawke didn't know what to say. They both squeezed her hands to show their support. Dom finally broke the silence. "I'm so sorry, Cait." He said as he pulled her into a hug. "I often wondered why you never talked about your dad." Caitlin sighed. "I just couldn't. It was just too hard. I know you guys understand, especially you Hawke with St John missing, and you guys being ex-military." Dom and Hawke understood.

Michael came back in. "Caitlin, how long ago did your brother re- enlist?" He asked. Caitlin sighed. "Shortly after everything with Joe. Why?" She asked. Michael played with his cane. "We may have found something." Michael said, he then turned and walked away leaving them to wonder what he found.

_A/N: What do think?_


	5. Chapter 5

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters._

Michael came back in a few minutes later with a letter. "Before I tell you what we found, this came." He said as he handed Caitlin the letter. She opened the letter and read it. They could tell it was from whoever had Mitch. Without a word she handed it to Hawke. Hawke growled at the letter. He gave it to Michael. "What did you find?" He demanded. "Well.." Michael started. "We know Mitch is alive, where we don't know, or who has him. We don't know the connection with his disappearance and Caitlin." Hawke growled. He didn't like how this felt. "We are missing something." Hawke said. Dom nodded. "The question is what." Dom murmured.

While the guys went over the letter, Caitlin went outside to get some air. She felt as if the walls were closing in on her. She couldn't help but feel as if she knew who had her brother, but couldn't figure it out. She tried to calm herself. "It will be okay." She thought. "We will find him and bring him home. He wouldn't want to miss seeing his new niece or nephew." She sat there for a while and finally started to calm. And thought about what the new letter said. Suddenly a thought occurred to her. She quickly got up and went inside. "Can I see the letter again?" She asked as she walked in. Hawke glanced up. "Of course." He handed it to her and she read it again.

**Caitlin**

**The second show was not as good as the first, but the third will be the end. **

Caitlin sat down as her stomach churned. "God in heaven." She said in a low voice. "It can't be." Dom and Hawke exchanged a look. Before they can ask her anything Michael clears his throat. "Caitlin, does that mean anything to you?" He asked gently. Caitlin could only nod as she felt as if she had been hit with something. "Yes." She said. "There is only one person I know talked that way." Dom thought about it for a minute. Suddenly the realization hit. He looked at Hawke who seemed to be trying to figure it out. "Damn!" Hawke exploded as he got it. "Michael, I need you to get all the information you can on Robert Villars." Michael looked at Hawke, who was clenching his fists. He nodded to Marella to get working on it. Michael could see Hawke was very close to losing control.

_A/N: are they right? Is it really Villars who has Mitch? Let me know what you think!_


	6. Chapter 6

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters_.

After Michael left until he was able to get more information, Dom, Hawke, and Caitlin remained at the hangar to try to get some work done. Caitlin threw herself into paperwork, while Dom and Hawke worked on a chopper. Hawke couldn't help but feel like things were going to get worse, much worse. After a while Hawke couldn't stand it anymore and went outside. Dom watched him in concern and followed. "What is it String?" Dom asked. He could tell by the way Hawke's jaw was set and the hard look in his eyes something was bothering him. "I don't know Dom, I have a bad feeling about this whole thing." Hawke said in a low voice. "I think we are missing something. But what, I don't know. What I do know is we have to protect Cait at all costs." Dom nodded, "Try not to worry, String." Dom told him. "We will keep an eye on her. You know I have always seen her as a daughter. I will be damned if I will let anything happen to her or the baby." For the first time, Hawke started to feel a little better.

As they stepped back into the hangar they heard Caitlin on the phone. They could tell by her voice it was the studio needing Hawke to come out that afternoon. Even though he didn't like the idea of leaving Cait, he knew he had to go. "They just want you to go over the set, Hawke." Caitlin told him. "If everything is set they want to start shooting next week." Hawke gave her a gentle kiss. "I will be back as soon as I can." He said before getting into the jeep and leaving. Dom and Caitlin went back to work to pass the time.

Two hours passed and Hawke still wasn't back, but Caitlin knew that going onto sets could take some time. Caitlin had just finished the paperwork, so she stepped out of the office to check to see how Dom is doing on the chopper, but she didn't see him. She looked around but didn't find him. At first she didn't get worried because she knew he could be in the storage area, so she went back to the office. As she sat down at the desk, she saw movement in the corner of her eye. Two men stormed the office and held her at gunpoint. "Where is the old man?" One of the men growled. "I…I don't know!" Caitlin whispered. The one gestured to the other. "Find him!" he growled. The other man quickly searched and came back yanking Dom with him. After he brought Dom into the office, the leader nodded his head as he grabbed Caitlin's arm and pulled her to her feet. "Take care of him." He said with a feral grin as he pulled Caitlin out of the office. Dom tried to get free to stop them from taking Cait, but suddenly he felt pain in his head and the world went black.

Hawke came back to the hangar three hours after he left. As he walked in he knew something was wrong. "Dom? Cait?" He called as he walked around, but he couldn't find them. As he walked toward the office he heard a sound. "Dom?" He called again. "Caitlin?" He heard a soft moan. He stepped into the office and found Dom on the floor. "Dom!" He gently rolled Dom over and could see blood on his head. "Dom, where is Cait?" Hawke asked but fearing the answer. Dom seemed out of it. "I tried to stop them String, I tried." Dom Said….

_A/N: thoughts?_


	7. Chapter 7

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters_.

Hawke felt gut wrenching fear as he sat at the hospital waiting to see Dom. Michael and Marella rushed in the doors. "How is Dom?" Michael asked him in a rush. Hawke could only shrug. "Don't know yet, but they took Cait." Michael paled. "What!?" He sputtered. "I don't have all the information Michael." Hawke growled. "I had to go to a set; I was only gone three hours. I didn't want to leave but had to. When I got back I found Dom on the office floor. Before he passed out he said he tried to stop them from taking Cait." Michael put his hand on Hawke's shoulder. "We will find her, and we will find her brother too." He said. "I am more convinced now that it is all connected, maybe now the information I have will make sense." Michael handed Hawke a folder. While Hawke read through the folder Michael went to find out how Dom was doing. Michael came back. "Dom will be released in just a little while." He said. "Dom was very lucky. He only has a mild concussion." Hawke nodded as he continued to look through the information.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin woke up and found she was in a room, on a bed in the dark. She could hear someone moving around but didn't know if it was someone who wanted to hurt her. Suddenly she felt the bed she was on dip as someone sat down next to her. "Cait?" The man said. "Oh my god, Mitch!" Caitlin cried as she threw her arms around him. "Where are we?" She sniffed. Mitch could only shrug. "I don't know. "He said. "They knocked me out so I have no clue. Are you okay?" He asked her. "Yea, we are fine, I think." Caitlin said. "We?" Mitch asked. "Yea, big brother, we." Caitlin said with a small giggle. "I'm pregnant, Mitch." She felt as Mitch put his hand on her round stomach. "Seems to me like very pregnant, sis." He said with a laugh. "Are you happy?" Caitlin leaned against him. "Yea, Mitch, we are." She said softly. "String and I are overjoyed. I never thought I would be able to have children after everything but here I am, six weeks away from holding my own child." Mitch had his arm around her. "I'm happy for you. Cait." He murmured. "We will get out of here, how I don't know but I will get you out and I will protect you and my niece or nephew" As they sat there, Caitlin rubbed her stomach as she tried to figure out where they were so she could somehow get them help.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

As Dom and Hawke headed to the hangar the information he found in the file made him uneasy. "We may know where Caitlin is, but also Mitch." Hawke told Dom. "And it looks like we were right, this has Villars written all over it." Dom sighed. "Does Michael have a fix on him yet?" He asked. Hawke nodded, "yes, he does, but he is looking deeper to make sure he didn't miss any locations." He said. "Then we will get the Lady and we will start searching the locations." Dom prayed they found Cait and soon, especially with the baby due in just weeks.

_A/N: what do you think? _


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters_.

As they waited for Michael to get them the information they need, Hawke couldn't help but worry about Caitlin. "Is she okay?" He thought. "Did they hurt her?" He felt his fear turn into rage as he thought about what they could possibly do to was watching as Hawke's expression changed. "Listen, String." He told him forcefully. "She will be okay, the baby too. You have to think positive." Dom could tell Hawke was barely holding on to his temper, and he knew that Villars started a war that he couldn't win. Just then the white limo pulled up with a screech, and Michael rushed in. "We think we found them!" Michael declared. "There is one property that has had a lot of traffic since Caitlin's brother went missing." Both Dom and Hawke let out a breath. "But I don't want you guys to go in guns blazing." Michael told them. "We want to take Villars down, for good. So we need to plan this out, every detail." Hawke nodded. "Okay Michael." He agreed. "I have a plan." They spent the next three hours planning, for they were going to head out at first light in the morning.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawwawawa wawawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin woke with a start. "Cait, it's okay." Mitch whispered to her as he kneeled next to her. "I was able to see some of where we are. It looks like some sort of compound. There are heavily armed guards. I don't know how we can get out of here." Caitlin sat up slowly. "Are you okay?" Mitch asked in concern. Caitlin nodded, "Yeah, I am okay." She said. "It's just hard to get up at first." Mitch couldn't help but smile at her. "You look really good, sis." He said as he gently pulled her into a hug. As they sat there they heard the lock on the door being turned. Mitch instantly stood in a protective stance. The door opened and in came Robert Villars.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Hawke and Dom arrived at the Lair, both unable to do much but go through the paces to get the Lady ready to fly. "If Cait and Mitch are together, then we know he will protect her." Dom said. Hawke agreed. "And remember we have to go in stealth." Hawke told Dom. "Once we land, I will get in while you keep them busy." They continued to work in as they both became lost in thought. They both knew this plan had to work; there was so much at stake. "Hey String?" Dom said. "Are you okay? You seem to be far calmer than I thought you would be." Dom was shocked to see that glint in Hawke's eyes. "I'm fine, Dom." Hawke said with a growl. "Let's go." They climbed into Airwolf and took off to go save the most precious people in their lives.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin could only feel fear as she watched Robert walk into the room. "Well, well, well, look who we have here." Robert sneered at her. Mitch continued to stand in front of Caitlin. "Who the hell are you?" Mitch demanded….

_A/N: Will Hawke and Dom be able to save them?_


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters_.

As Mitch and Robert continued to stare at each other, Caitlin knew she had to explain to Mitch who he is, but she knew she can't tell him about Airwolf. "Mitch, that is Robert Villars." Caitlin said. "I didn't know until a few months ago he worked with Joe and his father. He blames me for them being taken down." Robert laughed. "Not just you sweetheart." He growled. "That big, black chopper too!" Mitch had a look of confusion on his face as he looked back at Caitlin. She gave a small shake of her head. Mitch turned back to Villars. "I don't give a damn your reasons." He growled as he got into Villars face. "You kidnapped my sister when she is due to have a baby any time now!" He grabbed Robert by the shirt. "Mitch, no!" Caitlin cried. "He isn't worth it. Let him go. He is crazy. There is no big, black chopper." Mitch let go and stepped back in front of Caitlin. "You just signed your death warrant." Robert sneered at them as he fixed his shirt. He then turned and walked out, locking the door behind him. Caitlin let out a breath she had been holding. "Mitch, he is serious." She said. "He will kill us." She felt tears start running down her face. "Don't cry, Cait." Mitch told her. "We will find a way to get out of here." Caitlin could only hope he was right, because she felt doom coming.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Hawke and Dom were ten miles from the compound. "Dom see if we find where they are in the compound." Hawke ordered. "Got it." Dom responded. Minutes later they heard Caitlin's voice come through. "I hope your right, Mitch." They heard Cait say. "I know he will follow through with his threats." They could hear the tears in her voice. "Listen to me!" They heard Mitch say. "I know you're scared, but I already told you there is no way I will let him hurt you anymore." Dom and Hawke shared a look of wonder what he meant. "I can see it in your eyes, Cait. You're in pain." Mitch's voice came softly. They heard Cait sigh, "I'm okay, Mitch." She said. "My back is just aching really bad." Hawke turned to Dom. "We have to get them out of there. She could be in early labor." Dom let out a whistle. "Momma Mia!" He cried. Hawke got out and turned to Dom. "Do what you have to; I need to get to the back part of the building." Dom nodded as he climbed into the pilots' seat. "Go save our girl." Hawke nodded and started running toward the compound.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawawaw

Caitlin got up and started walking around the room hoping that would help ease the pain in her back, but it only seemed to get worse. "Oh god." She thought. "I think I'm going into labor." As she walked back to the bed, she suddenly felt as if steel bands were clenching her stomach. She cried out in pain, Mitch rushed to her side. "Cait?" He asked. "What is it?" As he helped her back to the bed. "Contraction." Caitlin said breathlessly. "Oh, no." Mitch growled. "We have to get you out of here. But how?" Caitlin didn't know the answer. But then she heard the most amazing sound…. The sound of a wolf cry.

_A/N: thoughts?_


	10. Chapter 10

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters_.

Caitlin heard the wolf cry and knew Hawke was not far away. "What was that?" Mitch demanded. "That would be help." Caitlin answered carefully. Mitch looked at her. "Huh?" He looked out the small window and saw Airwolf. "What is that?" He asked. "Later." Caitlin growled as she felt another contraction start. Mitch came and sat back down with her and took her hand. "Just breathe, Cait." He whispered. Just then they heard gunfire on the other side of the compound, then the sound of men running down the hall. The door burst open and Villars stormed in. Mitch stood up instantly and got in front of Caitlin. "I thought I told you to leave her alone." Mitch growled. Villars shook his head with laughter. "You think you scare me?" He sneered. "Well I have news for you, you don't. There is nothing you can do to stop me now. If you are smart you will not fight me because in the end you will die and so will she." Villars made a move toward Mitch.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

As Hawke watched from the dark corner, he saw Villars open the door to the room Caitlin and Mitch were in. Once he saw the hall was clear he slowly made is way toward the door. He carefully looked around the door and saw Villars standing toe-to-toe with a man with red hair just like Caitlin. He couldn't see Caitlin, but with the protective stance Mitch had he knew she was behind him. Hawke made eye contact with Mitch. He saw the smirk on Mitch's face so he knew he was there to help. Hawke drew his gun and stepped behind Villars. "Don't move." Hawke growled as he pressed his gun into Villars head. He looks at Mitch. "You okay?" Mitch nodded. "I'm good." He said. "But we have to get Cait out of here and fast." Hawke gets a look at Caitlin and can see the sheen of sweat on her forehead. "Cait?" He says gently. "I'm okay." She says softly. Mitch growls. "Damn it, Cait. You are not okay!" Villars tries to get away but Mitch is faster. He grabs him by the shirt and slams him into the wall. Mitch looks at Hawke. "I'm pretty sure she is in labor." He whispered. "It's only been within the last hour or so. I think she is trying to put on a strong front." Hawke nodded and walked to Caitlin's side and took her hand. He could tell by her grip she is in pain.

awawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawawaw awawawawawawawawaw

As he took out all the guards, Dom couldn't help but worry about Caitlin, and the fact she could be in labor. After he was sure the area was secure, Dom hovered over by where Hawke was with Caitlin and Mitch. He turned on the PA system. "All clear String." A few short minutes later he watched as two men came out. One was Villars, the other he assumed was Mitch. He watched as Mitch threw him to the ground, and shot him once, killing him. "Well." Dom thought. "At least we don't have to worry about that SOB anymore." He watched as Mitch ran back inside the building. A few minutes later he saw Mitch and Hawke come out helping Caitlin. Dom landed Airwolf and ran to help. "Cait." Dom called. "Are you okay?" As he met them he could see the pain in her eyes. "Dom" Hawke growled. "We have to get her to the nearest hospital. Cait is in labor." Dom couldn't help but smile. "I'm one step ahead of you." He said. "Michael set it up already." They carefully loaded Caitlin and Mitch into Airwolf, and Hawke stayed by her side while Dom flew them to the hospital.

**TBC….**


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N: As always I do not own Airwolf or the characters_.

As Dom carefully flew to the hospital, Hawke held Caitlin tight. They landed on the helipad, while Dom would take Airwolf to a safe place, Hawke and Mitch helped Caitlin into the hospital. Dom quickly landed and covered Airwolf and hurried back to the hospital. The nurse showed him to Caitlin's room. He walked in and found Mitch and Hawke helping Caitlin through another contraction. Caitlin leaned back onto the pillows. She saw Dom in the doorway and smiled. "Hey Dom." She said. Dom walked to her bedside and took her hand. "Hey, sweetheart." He said while giving her a kiss on her forehead. "How you doing?" Caitlin let out a breath, "Doing okay." She said. "The doctor said the baby is just fine, even though a little early." Dom carefully sat on the foot of her bed. "You just relax now, you hear?" Dom told her gently. Caitlin giggled. "Yessir!" Both Mitch and Hawke couldn't help but laugh. Dom shook his head and decided to go get some coffee and go to the waiting room. Mitch decided to join him, so Caitlin and Hawke could be alone.

Hours passed as Dom and Mitch waited to hear that baby was born. Michael and Marella came in. "Any word yet Dom?" Michael asked. Dom shook his head. "Not yet, last we heard thirty minutes ago she was ready to push, but nothing since." Michael gave Mitch a look. "Oh, sorry." Dom said. "Michael, this is Mitch, Caits brother. Mitch this is Michael." They shook hands. Marella stepped away to try to find out how Caitlin is but no one would answer. Thirty minutes later Hawke emerged from the room. Mitch, Dom, Michael, and Marella all jumped to their feet. "How is she?" Dom demanded. Hawke had the biggest smile on his face. "They are perfectly fine. Cait gave birth to a healthy baby girl!" Hawke announce with pride. "She is perfect. Give us about twenty minutes and you can come see her. But I need to get back." Hawke hurried back into the room.

Thirty minutes later, Michael, Mitch, Marella, and Dom came into Caitlin's room to see her and the baby. They gathered around and instantly fell in love with the baby. "Cait, she is beautiful!" Mitch said with a smile. "What is her name?" Caitlin and Hawke looked at each other. "Hope, her name is Hope." Caitlin said with tears in her eyes. "Because through everything we have been through the one thing we never lost was Hope." Everyone could agree with what Caitlin said, and they all will remember this day as they watch Hope grow up.

**THE END**


End file.
